The Skater and The Artist: Epilogue
by JazzBox
Summary: Stupid arguments to one last confession, it all came down to what her reaction will be. She whispered her answer, knowing he could still hear it. -Roxas&Naminé- Thank you for 1000 reviews on TSATA!


**The Skater & The Artist: Epilogue**

**Summary: **_From stupid arguments to one last confession, it all came down to what her reaction will be. She whispered her answer, knowing he could still hear it. Roxas x Naminé. Thank you for 1000 reviews on TSATA!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed, seriously! 1000th reviewer award goes to **Twilight Star16** for spamming my review box. XD If you like Ouran Koukou Host Club like I do, I'm sure you'll love, _Love and Ambition_ by Twilight Star16 too! Ah, _The Skater and the Artist_... it was one heck of a year, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesomeness of the KH.

* * *

"_Gosh Roxas, you're such an idiot! I mean-mmph!?" As Naminé was babbling on, Roxas had snuck in a quick kiss._

_He soon let go leaving a huge grin on his face while Naminé stared at him dazed, "Well, that shut you up. I should do it more often!"_

_"Eww, not in front of us though!" Hayner exclaimed with a disgusted face._

_The bell soon rang, signaling the students to enter the building._

_Naminé quickly snapped back into reality and realized what had happened in front of her friends. Her face soon flushed a deep red, "ROXAS! Get back here!"_

_"No way! I'll just get hurt!" he laughed as he retreated into the school building._

"_Grrrr!" Naminé was boiling._

_Everyone sighed as they followed the rest of the students, entering their new classes._

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Naminé yelled, "Grr…when I get my hands on Roxas…" she continued to repeat. 

"Don't feel so bad Naminé," Kairi sighed zipping up the back of Naminé's dress, "I really don't see what the problem is."

"He ditched me on our anniversary! Our _four year_ anniversary as a couple! And he's been avoiding me for two weeks on top of that!" she sighed, "Now he's asking me to go out and meet him later today, he's such a jerk. Why did Olette have to agree to it for me?"

"It's okay Naminé," Kairi said comfortingly, "We're going to be attending third year college next month and you're planning to share an apartment with Roxas after too, right? That's a really big step for both of you. I think he wants to make up for it all."

"Maybe," Naminé sighed clipping on the white pearl bracelet, "Too bad Selphie, Tidus and Wakka are gone now. They went to Destiny Islands for university right?"

"Yeah, kind of sad how were all breaking up," Kairi sighed, "Sora, Riku, Pence and I are still attending Radiant Garden University too. Only you, Roxas, Hayner and Olette stayed at Twilight Town, right?"

"Yeah, but I think Olette and Hayner are moving too after university. It was pretty fun attending their wedding last year, remember?" Naminé reminisced. Kairi just nodded in agreement. The couple that they never saw coming eventually did get together.

"They got married so young, especially since they only hooked up during the eleventh grade. Their parents really aren't strict about the whole thing," Naminé continued on, "I heard Namie found a cute boyfriend too." she smiled. After everything that had happened she couldn't believe that she found it in her heart to forgive her. Namie was a great friend either way. She had liked Roxas too, so it only made sense that she would compete for him at the time.

"Wow, that sure is neat," Kairi smiled then continued, "I really like that dress Naminé, the color really sticks out."

"Thanks. My mom bought it for me as a graduation gift. Though I'm still not too fond of dresses," Naminé laughed.

She was wearing an electric blue cocktail dress that went above her knees. She had matching blue stilettos and her jewelry was all white pearls. It seemed too fancy for Naminé, but Roxas did ask her to wear something formal for the occasion.

"You know what's stupid though; why the hell would Roxas want to meet me in the park? Honestly, I'm wearing a dress, and at the park fountain too," Naminé sighed, "Roxas was always one to make everything special when he was apologizing."

"See that's the spirit, just don't hurt him too much," Kairi laughed, "I think it's time for you to go now. I'll drive you."

"Thanks Kairi," Naminé smiled gratefully. Kairi was always there for her and so were the other girls. Sadly, everyone was moving on. Sora and Kairi were supposed to be at Radiant Garden at the moment, but the two decided to come and visit their old friends for the summer. While Kairi was hanging out with the girls, Sora hung out with the boys. It was nice, but Naminé wished everyone had come for one last reunion.

The two were currently at Naminé's dorm room, but soon exited the building to go to the parking lot. It was a quick walk away from the college dorms to the park, but Naminé hated high heels, so it was obvious someone needed to drive her. It was night time anyway.

"Well see you later, Naminé. And good luck!" Kairi waved her goodbye and drove away.

Naminé waved goodbye too and soon walked off to find the fountain in the park. It didn't really take long, so she decided to sit down and wait for other boy. Technically he could be called a man since they were all twenty going one twenty-one now.

"How much longer Roxas…" Naminé complained and check her cell phone for the time. It was eight thirty now. Roxas was fifteen minutes late.

Even as a couple they still had their problems, it was mostly due to timing since one would be late or the other forgot or something else. Either way, Naminé still continued to love Roxas despite all his faults and vice versa.

So much had happened leading up to this point. She couldn't believe her university years were going to end on her fourth year. Time just kept passing them by.

"Naminé!" a voice called in the distance.

She turned her head towards the direction that called out her name. He was wearing a black blazer and dress pants with a white dress shirt. There was no tie, maybe it was supposed to be a semi-formal occasion? Naminé thought he looked good though.

"Naminé, sorry I'm late but Hayner stole my car because his own is at the shop right now. Something about meeting Olette...I had to run and walk all the way here," Roxas sighed sitting down next to her.

"Wow, trying so hard to get here. Yet you didn't even bother to greet me on our anniversary. Geez, Roxas! You're such a jerk!" Naminé crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Hey, what about you on our one month! I bought you chocolates and you didn't bother to get me anything!" Roxas argued back.

"That was four years ago! And I told you I don't know what to get for boys!"

"Oh really? And that time I was confessing to you? It was like one misunderstanding after another with you!"

The two glared at one another. It was as if the two were having a staring contest that depended on their life. 

"Ahh, I give up," Roxas exhaled, relaxing back into his seat.

"Huh? You usually last longer than that," Naminé gave him a look of disbelief.

"I wanted to make this night special, not an argument like always."

"But you were the one who said that _lovey-dovey_ stuff were for other couples since we do get disgusted by the whole thing," Naminé laughed.

"Well, I take it back…" Roxas thought for a moment, "For this night at least."

"So, what exactly is so special Roxas?" she was starting to get curious.

"Well, my parents approved and so did yours, so I guess I'm all good," Roxas told.

Naminé scooted closer, "What are you talking about?"

"A lot has happened the first time we met, don't you think?" Roxas smiled sincerely at her.

"Yeah, you're right," Naminé smiled back.

The two sighed as they reminisced all the bad times, and the good times. Naminé leaned her head against Roxas shoulder.

"So what, was this going to be a nostalgia party?" Naminé laughed slightly.

"No, but let's stay like this for a while."

All they could hear was the sound of the breeze blowing against the trees. It was peaceful.

"Even after everything though, you still stayed with me right?" Roxas sighed.

Naminé sighed too, "Yes."

"Sorry for being so indecisive."

"Sorry for being so selfish."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I love you Naminé, you know that right?"

She looked at him and nodded, "I love you too Roxas, you know that too."

He smiled at her again. There was a hidden meaning behind his words, but she couldn't decipher it.

"No matter what happens, like all those stupid arguments," they both had to laugh at that part. Roxas continued, "or misunderstanding, I'll always be here for you."

"Roxas, you know that I know--" Roxas put a finger over her lips to quiet her down.

"Just stay quiet for a moment, I'm trying to imagine what your reaction might be," he smiled.

"What are you…?" she stopped talking as soon as he stood up.

Was this really happening?

He got down on one knee.

Naminé put her hands over her mouth. She gasped.

"_This_ was the entire reason I was too nervous to meet up with you at our anniversary," Roxas had to laugh at his stupidity.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"You've always known how I felt about you...or at least after I admitted it," he had to laugh a bit at his joke, so did she. Taking the navy blue velvet box out of his pocket, he stared back into her sapphire eyes with a smile "Naminé Misaki,, will you marry me?"

She had to laugh slightly, it was too much. Naminé softly spoke her reply, "Y-yes."

Taking her hand he put the ring on her finger and stood up, Naminé stood up with him.

"I love you Roxas," she smiled tears flowing from her eyes.

Roxas wiped the tears away, still holding her hands, "I know."

"I really, really love you." Naminé was so happy. To be engaged to Roxas was like a dream come true in her books.

"Me too," he held her in his arms, his head leaning against hers.

"So when should, you know, the date be?" Naminé asked, still smiling.

"We have to tell the other's first, don't you think?" he smiled.

"Wouldn't they be surprised?"

"Not really, I don't think so at least," Roxas smiled, "Sephie's going to make our ears burst."

"It's going to be some wedding." she exhaled, resting her head on his chest.

The two laughed, still holding one another by the fountain side.

* * *

Okay, that's the real **THE END**. Hope that satisfied all your cravings on a sequel! XDD  



End file.
